


Good boy

by livesybaby



Series: Baby!Chavvy!Aaron [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Time Sex, M/M, Smut, baby!chavvy!aaron, coming out as gay, confident!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based on a prompt I saw on tumblr.</p>
<p>Young Aaron (18) agrees to lose his virginity to his best friend Victoria (18) as a cover up for him being gay, Victoria bottles it and doesn't show up but her handsome older brother Robert (23) ends up coming home on the same day and finds the sexually confused teenager in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t Victoria’s smart mouth or the fact that she was really beautiful that drew me to her. She’d been my best and probably only friend since I’d moved to the village even though her family did their best to keep us apart. Dingle-Sugden rivalry they called it, but I wasn’t a Dingle and I was sick of pointing that out. No, my feelings for Victoria were completely innocent as far as innocent goes and I think she knew that deep down but it didn’t stop us making the pact a few weeks before. We’d been in college together for 18 months now, she was on a course that would promote her to Marlon’s Sous Chef by the end of it and I was desperately trying to focus on my Mechanics course. 

I didn’t need the course, not really. College was a mugs game, or at least that’s what I’d told Debbie when she first suggested it. I was more interested in learning on the job but Debbie had told me if I didn’t do the course I’d be washing cars at the garage for the rest of my miserable existence, at least now I was actually allowed under a motor instead of watching from the side-lines. It wasn’t that bad really, I’d go in for a couple of days each week and the work wasn’t too difficult. Plus I had Victoria to talk to on my break; I never really managed to make friends with people on my course. I guessed I just wasn’t the approachable type and I’d be finished in a few months anyway so there was no need to socialise with anyone. 

The thing I felt most difficult was when I’d hear the lads in my class talking about what they’d got up to over the weekend, places they had been and girls they’d pulled. It was no secret that I hadn’t been with any girls and it started to make me feel insecure. It wasn’t for lack of interest on their part, I’d been propositioned a few times before but I never seemed to have an interest in girls which wasn’t normal for an Eighteen year old boy at all and it definitely wasn’t normal that I had more interest in how nice Steven Gerrard’s arse looked at the away game last week…

Victoria was a different story entirely. She had more than enough interest for the both of us but with her brother Andy caught in a custody case with Debbie he’d had her on complete lockdown for months and didn’t like her going clubbing with strange lads. It was Victoria who’d brought up our situation one Sunday whilst we were smoking roll-ups in the barn at the back of her farmhouse, she’d pointed out how we were both completely inexperienced and considering we were both heading the wrong side of Eighteen we would have no choice but to lose it together or face a lifetime in ‘Loserville.’

I thought she was joking at first but when I realised she was dead serious I told her I was definitely up for it. I hoped that losing my virginity would trigger something inside me, something that made me want to stare at the girls at college and not the boys, something that stopped me having all these inappropriate thoughts about male celebrities. We’d agreed that we would meet up the following Wednesday for a quick, meaningless fuck. Just enough to give us both relevant experience, it’s not like we’d enjoy it – she said. She’d given me her house-key on the bus that morning, Andy was away on a weekend break with Katie to wind down before the court hearing and Victoria had been staying at the pub with Diane so the house would be empty for a few days. My class finished before Victoria’s so it was my job to go to hers with a box of condoms and wait nervously in her room for her to come back, easy-peasy, or so I thought. 

It was nerve-wracking to say the least, sat on Victoria’s Justin Timberlake bed sheets in my trackies and Fenchurch t-shirt. I’d taken my hoodie off and left it on her desk chair when my hands started to shake and my temperature got higher, it got to nearly four-o-clock when I realised she wasn’t coming. “Fucks Sake Vic” I muttered to myself, picking my rucksack up off her pink rug and heading out of the room, what I didn’t bank on was running straight into someone’s chest. 

I stumbled backwards, dropping my bag to the floor as I took in the figure in front of me. He was at least six feet tall and dressed in a maroon suit, he had a jaw that could cut glass and sandy blonde hair, his piercing blue orbs were staring into mine. “Who the fuck are you”? he asked, eyes flicking over me. “I-I’m Aaron…I was meeting Victoria but… wait, who are you?” He tensed his jaw as he analysed me, I’d never seen him before and I wondered what he was doing here. 

“I’m Robert, Victoria’s brother, where is everyone?” I explained Andy’s whereabouts, but couldn’t explain Victoria’s “I think she’s still at college, she was supposed to be here but…” I trailed off, not really knowing how to explain myself. “So what, you thought you’d just break in?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “No, I-I had a key. It’s Victoria’s but…” His eyes landed on the rucksack at my feet and he frowned, leaning forward to pick it up. 

“Have you nicked anything?”  
“No, give it back its private”

Robert smirked as he pulled the unmistakable blue box from my bag, causing my cheeks to turn a deep red as I ran my hand down my face. 

“Well then…Aaron. Do you want to tell me why you’re really here?”  
“Look…It’s not what you think…Vic’s a mate and…”  
“So are you like her boyfriend or something?”  
“No…god no, nothing like that”   
“Oh so there’s something wrong with my sister?”  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Vic’s just a mate”  
“So why are you in her room with a box of johnnies?”

It was then that my phone rang and Victoria’s name flashed on the screen.

“Put it on speakerphone”  
“No way, I can’t”  
“Put it on speakerphone, or I’ll tell the police I caught you trespassing”

I sighed exasperated, sliding my thumb across the phone and covering my embarrassment as Victoria’s voice played out loud. 

“You there Aaron?”  
“Yeah, I’m here. At your house actually, funny that”  
“I’m really sorry, I was going to come but then I…bottled it”  
“Yeah I thought as much”  
“Look Aaron, you’re my best mate and I know what I said about us losing it together but I think it’s best if we both wait and find someone we really like…”  
“Yeah, okay well I’m going to go now, don’t worry about it”  
“Wait, one more thing, don’t get mad okay?”  
“Go on…”  
“I just feel like… I know you’re curious and everything…but I don’t want to be a big cover up”  
“I’m not following you?”  
“Come on Aaron… you’re my best mate… you don’t think I’ve noticed?”  
“You’ve lost me Vic, look I’m going to go just call me later yeah?”  
“Aaron I know you’re gay” 

I stared at the phone in disbelief, totally forgetting Robert was stood in the room with me. Had I really been that obvious? I had thought I’d kept it well hidden but if Victoria had noticed then who else had? My Mum… Paddy….Cain? 

“…I-…Vic…I-I don’t know where you’ve got that from but I’m not, I like girls Vic”   
“It’s okay Aaron; it doesn’t change anything you know?”  
“But I’m not!”  
“Aaron, no one stares at Steven Gerrard’s arse as much as you do babe. Stop denying it to yourself and go get yourself a decent lad”  
“…”  
“Look, I’m going into town for a bit so I’ll phone you later yeah? Please don’t be mad”  
“…I’m not mad”   
“You’re my best mate Aaron, no matter what. I love you okay?”  
“Love you too”

Victoria hung up and I stood in silence for a while trying to process the conversation, I jumped slightly when I realised Robert was still in the room his eyes a little darker than they had been before. 

“Wow that was pretty deep” he commented, raising his eyebrows  
“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about” I mumbled in reply  
“If it makes you feel any better, Steven Gerrard does have a pretty nice arse”   
“You’re gay?”   
“Guilty as charged” he shrugged

My head began to feel a bit hot and my knees felt weak, obviously he began to notice because he held his hands out to steady me. 

“Hey, why don’t you sit down for a minute?”  
I wanted to say no and run out of the room but my lip started to tremble involuntarily and I found myself perched on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands and Roberts hand on my shoulder. 

“You know, I slept with at least 7 girls before I accepted I was gay”  
“I’m not gay”  
“You can keep lying to yourself all you like but you’ll just make yourself miserable”  
“I just haven’t found the right girl yet”  
“How many girls have you fancied?”  
“What sort of question is that?”  
“Just answer it”  
“I-I don’t know”  
“How many blokes?”  
“I don’t fancy any blokes”  
“Steven Gerrard”  
“I don’t fancy him, I’ve never met him”  
“But you think he’s fit though”  
“So what, I admire someone’s looks and that makes me gay does it?”  
“No, but I bet you’ve had a wank while the match has been on at some point”

I wanted to make a witty comment but my face betrayed me, turning at least three shades darker at the thought of what I’d done when the Liverpool-Wigan game was on. 

“You know, I won’t tell anyone. I just think it’d help if you had someone to talk to about it”

I eyed him suspiciously, waiting for him to laugh at me but the moment never came. There was something about the arrogant, cocky man in front of me that made me trust him completely and I found myself telling him things I’d never usually admit aloud. 

 

“But what if I’m straight? if I sleep with a girl I’ll just know wont I?”

We’d been talking for over an hour now, moving our conversation to the spare room which was actually Roberts childhood bedroom after he said the pink tones in Vic’s room were making him nauseas. 

“And what if you’re gay? Are you going to sleep with a lad to find out?”  
“No, I wouldn’t know what to do anyway” I laughed sheepishly  
“You wouldn’t know what to do with a girl either, it’s all about discovery”  
“Yeah, well I’ve watched porn so I know the basics”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“Did you get turned on?”  
“Hardly looked at the woman to be honest” I admitted, sighing.   
“Now, what does that tell you?”   
“If I thought I was gay… which I don’t… and then I told my Mum and my Uncle Cain, it’d be such a big deal for them… then what If I went through all the trouble of it, only to go to a gay bar or wherever it is you all go… meet someone, and not like it?”  
“Okay number one, If Cain Dingle’s your Uncle I can see why you’re scared. Number 2, you don’t have to go to a gay bar just because you’re gay and number 3 what if you sleep with a girl and don’t like it? Won’t that be even more confusing for you?”  
“I just… I don’t want anyone to know until I’m completely sure… you know?”  
Robert nodded his head, looking at me thoughtfully before getting off the bed and rummaging through a shoebox on a shelf.   
“I’ve got an idea” he said, turning to me “but don’t kick off about it, okay?”  
I nodded my head, curious.   
He pulled out a blank DVD case and gave it to me.   
“What’s this?”  
“It’s erm…porn… y’know…gay porn” he said, faltering a bit “I thought it would help you make your mind up”  
“Well… yeah, I guess it would but… If my Mum found this she’d fucking castrate me” I laughed  
Robert laughed too, happy that I hadn’t stormed out over it.   
“Well maybe you could watch it here? It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone…”   
I gulped, nervous now as I glanced at the DVD case then back up at his unreadable face.   
“Wouldn’t that be a bit… um… weird?”   
“Well if you don’t want to then you don’t have to, I just thought if you had any questions you could um…ask me or something?” 

I could sense how awkward he was feeling so decided to bite the bullet and agree to watch it. I had never watched porn with anyone else in the room so the feeling was completely new to me, my cheeks were already flushed and to say I was nervous was an understatement. If this was the DVD that was going to prove I wasn’t gay though, I was definitely going to watch it although it didn’t help that I couldn’t stop checking Robert out as he bent over to put the DVD in. 

Roberts body was slim and slender, his legs were long and his suit trousers were skinny fit, clinging to his thick thighs and shaping his arse perfectly. His torso was toned, from what I could tell underneath his shirt and his arms looked muscular and strong. 

The screen flashed to two men, one shorter than the other and dressed in overalls and the other in character as a man who worked in an office.   
“Sorry…” Robert mumbled, climbing onto the bed next to me “Mechanics are kinda my thing”  
I breathed out a nervous laugh before shaking my head at him.   
“What?” he said, looking at me confused “Mechanics are fucking hot, I should know. I used to be one”  
“I am one” I nodded “Well, an apprentice one”  
I took a nervous glance at the man next to me who was looking at me in an entirely new light now, his teeth grazing lightly against his lip and his adams-apple bobbing lightly. I turned my attention back to the screen, the two characters were kissing against a car, their hands roaming each other furiously and soon finding their prize. Before long the mechanic was on his knees, running his hand up and down his length as the other guy fucked his mouth, fingers tangled in his hair and sweat dripping down his face. The Mechanic pulled off with an obscene popping sound and I found myself letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

I glanced at Robert from the corner of my eye and caught him; eyes transfixed to the screen as his fist opened and closed in his lap. I knew that if he’d been alone he’d have his hand shoved down his trousers already and I’m not sure if it was that or the mechanic on screen but something made my boxers tighten instantly. I slowly lay back on my forearms, still watching the screen and unsure of what I was actually doing. Robert noticed and I saw him glance at my trackies a few times before his attention went back to the screen. The characters were now fully naked and in the back of the car, the office guy was ready to stick his dick into the mechanics arse and the mechanic looked more than willing to take him.

“Does it hurt?” I found myself asking  
“At first yeah, but only for a few minutes before the pleasure kicks in”   
“Oh…right…”  
“…and you use fingers at first, to get used to the stretch… and lube helps too”   
“Seems a lot of trouble for a fuck”  
“Trust me, it’s worth it. There’s no other feeling like it”  
“Well…how do you know whether you’re going to like…”  
“What do you mean?” Robert asked, lying himself down next to me and turning his head slightly  
“Well, how do you know who’s going to like… do the fucking?”  
“Well, you pick whose top or bottom… depends on how you’re feeling at the time… who is going to be in control”  
“Which ones better?”   
“Can’t decide, they’re both great it just depends on what you’re looking for from that particular fuck”   
I nodded, not really understanding but too nervous to keep questioning. I let my eyes trail over to Robert; he was leaning on one arm, his other hand clearly covering the rather large bulge in his trousers. I was only semi hard at the time but seeing how his trousers had tightened across his area made my blood rush south and soon enough there was no disguising the obvious tent in my trackies.   
“I made a good choice then” Robert mused, noticing instantly.   
“Don’t know what you’re talking about” I mumbled shyly  
“Course you don’t” he laughed, turning on his side to face me  
“Maybe I should go…” I whispered hoarsely  
“Wouldn’t you rather let me sort that out first?” he asked boldly, his eyes flickering lower and then back up to my face  
I swallowed audibly, curious about the feeling but nervous all the same.   
“I-I don’t know how to… or what to…” I muttered, my breathing heightening   
“I’ll show you” he murmured, closing the already tiny gap between us and brushing his lips against mine. 

It wasn’t my first kiss, by far. But it was the first kiss I’d ever had with someone of the same sex, there was an unmistakable taste of coffee and musk as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I lay back on the bed completely as he took control, sliding his hand around my neck and pushing his thigh between my legs. My heart raced as he sucked my bottom lip, pulling a quiet and unexpected moan from me as he kissed me deeper. I felt him grin at my involuntary sound and I took the opportunity to show him I wasn’t completely useless, kissing him back with more force as I slid my shaking hands around his slender waist. 

He slid a cold hand underneath my T-shirt and I gasped as his fingers trailed across my stomach, within minutes he’d tossed my shirt to the floor and his was already unbuttoned halfway showing his smooth, porcelain skin. Without thinking I pushed my hand into his open shirt, gripping his waist and pulling him back in for another kiss which he gratefully accepted. My trackies were uncomfortable now, my hardness pushed against the stiff material and Roberts thigh creating extra pressure. I bucked forward at the contact, enjoying the friction it gave me and Robert caught on instantly, rubbing himself against me at every opportunity he got. 

Robert left a trail of wet kisses across my jaw and then attached his lips to my neck, his hands roaming my torso lower and lower until he reached my waistband. He looked up at this point, sensing my hesitation as my breathing quickened. 

“You okay with this?”

I nodded eagerly, my nerves replaced with the hunger for his touch. I groaned as his hand slipped into my boxers, grabbing my cock and rubbing his thumb against the tip teasingly as his mouth sucked slowly down my torso, his teeth grazing against my skin. 

Soon we were both completely naked, Robert’s tongue was sliding up my length and his fingers were gripping my thighs. I groaned, my eyes squeezed shut as his warm tongue swirled around my tip coating itself in pre-cum before he slammed down quickly, letting my cock hit the back of his throat and making my eyes bulge. “Fuck Rob” I moaned, my hands finding their way to the back of his head and gripping his hair. 

He pulled off with a trademark smirk “That feel good?” before pushing down again, hollowing his cheeks and humming around my cock. “…F-Feels so fucking… aah” I groaned, tugging his hair as I thrust my hips upward. Robert pulled off again a few seconds later, sliding his hands up my chest as he left kisses on my collar bone. “Do you wanna…?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“How bad does it hurt?” I found myself saying  
“I’ll be gentle, It’ll all be worth it I promise” 

I nodded in agreement, craving the feeling of his body against mine when he stood up and pulled the unopened box of condoms from my bag. He then leaned over me, fetching a small plastic bottle from his bedside – lube. 

“You need to completely relax yourself, okay? If you tense it’s gonna hurt. If you need me to stop, I’ll stop” 

I nodded my head, watching in curiosity as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers and flinching as I felt the cool substance against my hole. The feeling was peculiar and new, I wondered if it was really as pleasurable as he’d told me. I tried to control my nerves as my breathing got more unsteady. 

“Lie back and close your eyes” He mumbled, the lube was beginning to warm up now as he kept massaging with his fingers. 

I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes as he’d requested and focusing on just the feeling of his fingers, rubbing the outside of my hole in a circular motion. A few seconds later I felt something hot and wet join his fingers, it was his tongue and fuck it felt good. I groaned his name as he swirled his tongue around my hole, feeling myself get looser and more relaxed as he coated me in lube and saliva. He began darting his tongue in and out of me before finally pushing his tongue in as far as he could go, the sensation was unlike anything I’d ever felt. His tongue felt almost hot against my skin, my cock was now leaking a steady stream of pre-cum across my stomach and my fingers were leaving marks across my chest. 

When I got used to the feeling of his tongue inside me he began to slowly push the first finger in, I tensed at first and he stopped moving, sucking at my inner thigh as he waited for me to adjust. When I was ready he started again until finally his knuckle pushed against me, he stopped for a moment as I relaxed around him before curling his finger gently, pulling a moan from me as he traced his tongue across me again. Slowly he slid his finger out all the way before pushing it back in even slower, repeating this until he was at a steady pace and I didn’t feel as tense anymore. 

It took around ten minutes for him to get three fingers inside me; the lube didn’t feel cold anymore it had heated up with the burning pain I felt inside. I found myself grinding down on Roberts fingers, needing more pressure and wanting to feel him inside me. 

“C-Come on Rob… N-Need you…N-Now…” I groaned, riding his fingers roughly. 

“Just a few more minutes” He whispered hoarsely before leaning forward and pushing his tongue against my cock again, toying with the slit and tasting my pre-cum. 

I stroked his hair out of his eyes as he placed kisses around my tip, tugging it lightly as I felt him curl his fingers inside of me. “F-Fuck Rob…F-Feels…F-Fuck!” I whimpered at the emptiness when he pulled his fingers out quickly. “You ready?” He smirked opening the foil condom packet and rolling it over his length. He positioned his head at my entrance, placing one hand on his cock and the other on my hip. 

“It’s going to hurt at first but I promise if you stick with it, it’ll be the best feeling ever” He said, his thumb rubbing circles over my hip bone. I nodded, understanding, my eyes fluttering shut nervously as he pushed his tip against me. He entered me at an agonisingly slow pace, I felt the burn instantly and he’d only got the head in at this point. Tears pricked my eyes and I clenched my teeth together. “Breathe Aaron” He whispered, noticing my tension. 

I tried breathing slowly, in and out, and in and out until I felt my entire body relax. My fists gripped the bed sheets as he pushed in further “You’re doing so well, nearly done” he whispered comfortingly, I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried the breathing techniques again finally relaxing after a few minutes. “Last bit now” he breathed before pushing in all the way, his body now flush against mine. “Fuck” I muttered, biting my lip at the pain. 

“Good boy” He smiled, pressing his chest against mine “Worst bit’s over”  
“N-Now what?” I whispered, fully relaxed but waiting to feel something other than the burn  
“Just wait… trust me… you’ll know when you feel it”  
“Feel what? I don’t feel any-…Whoa Fuck!” I yelled, clutching his arm as a wave of pleasure washed over me  
“Mmm… that feel good baby?” He smirked, kissing my chest  
“F-Fuck Rob…What the…. That feels so fucking….aah!” I groaned, my eyes rolling back and my body instinctively pushing down on his cock even more.  
“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot Aaron” He groaned, taking my nipple in his mouth “I’m going to make you see stars”

I bit down on my lip roughly as he began rocking forwards and back gaining rhythm until he was slamming into me harder and harder, hitting my prostate every time and bringing on that all too familiar warmth in my stomach. 

“R-Rob…I’m really fucking close…fuck!”   
“Me too Aaron baby, you’re gonna make me cum so hard babe” he groaned into my ear  
“F-Fuck… Can’t hold on… I’m gonna…”   
“Cum for me babe, fuck yeah… that’s my boy” he groaned as I lost myself, my eyes rolling back and white hot liquid coating my stomach. Robert followed soon after, moaning my name before collapsing on top of me, his erratic breathing warming my neck. 

After the initial come down we both cleaned and redressed ourselves in silence, me feeling like a completely different man to the one who came here a couple of hours before and him with slightly less arrogance that he had before. 

“So…How….What….do you think?” He mumbled

I sighed, looking around at the dishevelled bed sheets and torn open box of condoms. There was no denying that I’d enjoyed myself, that it was the first time in my life that something felt right, felt normal. I knew I’d liked blokes before but this kind of just sealed the deal, instead of looking at Robert as Victoria’s handsome older brother I was now looking at him with a feeling of constant lust and definite want. 

“Guess I just joined the queer club” I breathed a laugh  
“Welcome” Robert smiled, looking up from his feet  
“T-Thanks… y’know… for erm…”   
“No need to thank me… s’not like I didn’t get anything out of it”

I blushed at this. It’s not like I thought that Robert wasn’t enjoying himself or that he had no other choice but to do what we did, but it was the first time in my life I’d had the feeling of someone wanting me, needing me, thinking about me in that way. 

“So…are you going to tell everyone that you’re gay?” he asked curiously  
“Yeah… I think so… don’t think they’ll believe me though” I answered  
“Well… you could always tell them you bagged yourself a boyfriend, if you’re interested like” He shrugged, glancing at me before suddenly finding his shoes interesting.   
“Y-You… are you asking me out?” I asked incredulously, wondering if he was joking  
“Well it’s not the most conventional thing to do, normally we’d go on a date first but I suppose we skipped the first few steps”   
“Yeah… I guess we did” I blushed, thinking back to the last few hours  
“So…What do you think Aaron? Wanna be my….boyfriend?”   
“I’d like that…” I smiled shyly, feeling the corners of my eyes crinkle  
“Better come give me a kiss to seal the deal then” he grinned, pulling me over to him.


	2. That's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do a follow up of Good boy.  
> It's been a while since I've written in this style so I hope I've done it some justice.  
> I'm always up for requests by the way, feel free to message me on here,  
> tumblr: suckmysugden  
> or twitter: @FunGh0ulz
> 
> thanks! :) x

Naturally, Paddy is the first to find out. He’s been the much-needed father figure in Aaron’s life since he took him in and Aaron couldn’t have imagined telling anyone else before him. He’s supportive, as was expected, he wasn’t one of the ones Aaron was fearing telling, in fact he was the one who he knew would have his back if it all went tits up in the end. 

They told Chas together, she laughed at first thinking it was a joke, saying something borderline offensive about Aaron being the straightest bloke she knew and soon we’d have Cain out next saying he fancied a go on fit harry who brought the deliveries to the Woolpack every Tuesday. It had taken longer to sink in but soon enough she’d been almost as supportive as Paddy, going on about how she loved him no matter what and embarrassing him with “You’ll always be my baby boy!” 

Cain was next, and one of the most important in Aaron’s eyes. He wasn’t just his boss at the garage, he was his Uncle and head of the Dingle family, if anyone’s opinion mattered most it was probably his. He’d been surprisingly quiet about the whole matter, uncomfortable maybe but Cain wasn’t one to really show emotion and after a couple of awkward days at work he’d finally settled into inappropriate jokes and affectionate insults. The rest of the family had fallen in line and soon after the whole village knew, by the time a week had passed it was old news and Aaron wondered why he’d been so nervous in the first place. 

Robert hadn’t exactly had the welcome he desired but he hadn’t expected much else, apart from the whole Dingle-Sugden rivalry thing he’d been kind of accepted, more tolerated but that was a different story. They’d been going steady for three months and Aaron was beginning to find his feet in a same sex relationship, they’d gone from stolen moments in the back of the garage and secret meetings at Smithy cottage to full blown PDA and holding hands in public, something Aaron never thought he’d get to. 

Laying in bed one night at Smithy cottage Aaron felt confident enough to speak his mind. Paddy was staying over at Marlons, giving them some much needed private time after walking in on an unfortunate situation in the shower that morning. It was late, they’d spent the best part of the evening tangled together on the sofa watching Top Gear between intense kissing and messy handjobs. Sex and everything that came with it was very new territory for Aaron and he felt comfortable in the knowledge that Robert knew _exactly_ what he was doing in that department, but he felt it time he knew _the tricks of the trade_ and what better night to kick-start their lessons than with Paddy on a sleepover at his besties?

“Rob?” Aaron asked tentatively, turning to lay his chin on his boyfriends naked chest

He hummed a reply, not asleep but eyes shut, enjoying the pressure of Aaron’s semi-nude body against his. 

“I want you to bottom for me” Aaron blurted, not beating around the bush and trying desperately to hide the quiver in his voice. Robert opened one eye, and then the next to see Aaron’s eager, wide-eyed expression staring back at him. He bit his lip before leaning in to kiss the younger man, not expecting him to gain sudden confidence and kiss him back forcefully, pinning him by his shoulders as he sucked at his lip before pulling away and raising his eyebrow cockily, enjoying Roberts dumbfounded reaction. 

“Think you’d better go get the stuff” Robert grinned, watching as Aaron excitedly jumped off the bed to find condoms and lube. After stripping down and getting lost in heavy petting and wet kisses Aaron was soon grinding his hips down into Roberts, their unwavering erections locked between them, leaking pre-cum painting both their bodies. 

“So.. what first?” Aaron mumbled between kisses, moving from Roberts jaw to planting them hungrily down his throat. 

“Well.. you know the basics” Robert breathed a laugh as Aaron’s tongue grazed a ticklish spot “Get me prepped, however you want to.. and we’ll go from there”  
Aaron knew exactly what he meant. It would have been easy to lather his fingers up with lube and touch Robert in all the right places, opening him up with little difficulty and then finally getting his prize but there was something, a technique Aaron had only experienced in the last few weeks that he knew secretly Robert would love. 

They’d been fumbling around in the dark when it first happened, Robert sucking thirstily on Aaron’s throbbing cock, Aaron’s oil-stained hands gripping his blonde hair roughly as he tried not to rock his hips too much. Robert had let go, moving to kiss and suck at his thighs, nibbling gently in the place he knew was most sensitive and then he’d felt it, hot air from Robert’s mouth teasing his fluttering hole before he leaned forward and placed a small, barely-there kiss onto the puckered skin. 

Aaron had frozen for a second, wondering if he’d imagined it before Robert returned, placing another kiss and then another until finally he opened his mouth and swept his tongue flat against the opening. Aaron made a sound so animalistic he could barely think straight, Roberts tongue traced his skin again, moving quicker and quicker as it soaked the area in warmth before teasing gently at his opening and pushing past the ring of muscle with ease, Aaron had never been so turned on in his entire life. 

That memory was what played through Aaron’s head in that moment, knowing it would be different and something entirely new, to have his tongue in some other persons arse but knowing that he could make Robert feel the way he felt every time he experienced it outweighed the nervousness. He slicked up his fingers with lube, much more than he needed but enough to make sure it was as pain free as possible for Robert. 

He crawled down the length of Roberts body, pausing at his hipbone to place a kiss and then once more at the tip of his cock, teasingly licking the vein on his underside as he listened to Robert’s throaty moan. His fingers found their way down the crease of Roberts arse, stopping at the change in texture and rubbing softly around the puckered skin of his hole, feeling it relax under his gentle pressure as he left wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length of Roberts cock. 

The tip of his index finger slid easily into his waiting hole, he pushed in and out slowly as Robert panted above him, enjoying the weight of his cock against his tongue as his fit his mouth around the length. He pushed his finger in slowly, agonisingly slowly as he slid Roberts cock into his mouth, inch by inch until it hit the back of his throat and his finger was knuckle-deep, he slid off and out again keeping the rhythm identical as he sucked and finger-fucked him, his filthy mouth a slur of _“Good boy”_ and _“Oh fuck yes.”_

He let his cock fall from his mouth clumsily, Roberts eyes rolling back at the sight of Aaron’s suck-swollen lips and cheeky smirk as he lowered his head. He wasted no time in letting his tongue swirl around Roberts hole, joining his finger in loosening him up. The taste was a mixture of strawberry flavoured lube, musk and pure _Robert_ , it was driving him wild. He thrust his tongue into the tight gap between his finger and Roberts walls, pushing in and out as best as he could until he relaxed a bit more, leaving better access and finally room for a second finger. 

By the time Aaron was scissoring his fingers in and out while sucking at the surrounding skin Robert had fallen to pieces, writhing around in the bedsheets with a sheen of sweat coating his entire body. His body adjusted so well to the stretch that soon enough Aaron was slipping a third lubricated finger into his slackening hole, powering them in and out, pausing and curling at the knuckles, now sat on his knees watching his boyfriend unravel before his eyes. 

“Fuck, you look so wrecked” Aaron murmured, kissing and sucking at his abdomen, twisting his fingers in and out “Look at you, you’re fucking beautiful” 

Robert was barely coherent, writhing around with his fists in the sheets and head thrown back as he babbled a string of profanities and _Aaron!_

__He’d built up a constant rhythm now, twisting and turning at every angle before thrusting in and out quickly and then so slowly it made Roberts eyes roll. It took a while but eventually he found what he was looking for, the sweet bundle of nerves that made Roberts jaw slacken and pupils dilate as he dragged his fingertips against it. He pushed Roberts thigh upwards to rest the back of his knee against Aaron’s shoulder, locating his prostate on every thrust now and letting his cock spill with pre-cum every time his name slid from Roberts tongue like butter._ _

_____Aaron_  
_Aaron_  
_Aaron_  
_Aaron!_

__He grabbed Aaron’s bicep clumsily as he pulled him to a still, barely stringing a sentence together before he calmed down enough to say “I-I can’t hold on.. n-need you”_ _

__That’s when it all became real for Aaron, he’d spent all this time having fun and watching Robert unravel before him but this was the main event, the whole point of it all and Aaron wasn’t sure he had the guts. Robert seemed to notice his apprehensiveness as his hands trembled around a condom wrapper, he sat up awkwardly manoeuvring his legs around his boyfriend as he leaned forward to kiss him._ _

__“If you’re not ready, I’ll understand” He breathed softly, nudging his nose against Aaron’s._ _

__“I am” Aaron breathed “I want to.. I just..”_ _

__“What’s wrong?”_ _

__“What if it’s not good enough? What if I’m not good enough?”_ _

__Robert laughed hoarsely “You think I could fake that just then? You’re amazing Aaron, you feel amazing, I want you so badly”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Yeah, now _make me see stars baby”_ He grinned, sucking on his lower lip before lowering himself onto his back._ _

__With his new found confidence Aaron slid the condom onto his throbbing cock, slicking up with the remaining lube before kneeling in front of Robert, holding his legs apart as he lined up with his entrance. Robert bit down on his lip as he felt Aaron’s tip stretch his opening, tears prickling the back of his eyes as Aaron stilled obediently._ _

__“Tell me when” Aaron breathed cautiously, steadying himself with his hands on Roberts under-thighs._ _

__When Robert gave him the okay he pushed forward even further, feeling tightness like he’d never experienced it before squeezing the length of his already sensitive cock. He felt Roberts walls constrict and then relax around him, finally pushing in all the way until his balls hit Roberts arse and he could lean over to kiss him. Roberts lip was firmly between his bottom teeth as he adjusted to the intrusion, Aaron took his time placing soft, loving kisses across Roberts upper chest and shoulders as he waited._ _

__“Fuck, you’re bigger than you feel in my mouth” Robert groaned, willing the pain away_ _

__“Sorry” Aaron mumbled, rolling his nipple around with his teeth “Tends to increase in size whenever you’re around”_ _

__Robert let out a breathy laugh before he gasped, the pain suddenly washing over him with a wave of pleasure forcing him to moan _”Oh Fuck me Aaron”_ as he lolled his head back. _ _

__“Someone’s needy” Aaron grinned, rocking his hips gently against Roberts.  
“Oh yeah.. Really fucking needy.. need you” Robert groaned, grinding down desperately. _ _

__“Tell me what you want” Aaron teased, moving even slower on purpose, something Robert played with him all of the time “Tell me what you _need_ Robert”_ _

__“I need you” Robert gasped instantly “need you to fuck me, _now!_ ”_ _

__“That’s what I’m doing isn’t it?”_ _

__“You _know_ what I mean” _ _

__“Sorry, first timer - you’ll have to teach me”_ _

__“Fucks sake Aaron” Robert whined wantonly “Want you to fuck me, hard, fast, rough, just do it _now!_ ”_ _

__Aaron stilled for a second and waited for Robert to scold him, smirking as he opened his mouth in protest before pulling out and slamming into his prostate on the first thrust and then on every thrust after, powering into him over and over and over with as much power as he could muster. His hips twisted as his fingertips dug into Roberts thick thighs, hitting him from every angle as Robert’s slack jaw released endless incoherences, only a few understandable._ _

_____Fuck Aaron!_  
_Oh that’s so good, right there!_  
_Yes baby! Nnnghhh!_  
_Oh fuck yeah, that’s my boy!_  
_Yeah! Do it! Right fucking there!_

___Robert was like a whole other person, lost in his sex-induced delirium. His pupils were fully dilated, eyes blown black with lust as his mouth hung open, lips soaking wet and bitten red. Aaron couldn’t remember seeing anything so sexy as the man beneath him completely unravelled and bare because of something _he_ had done to him. It was that thought that brought him to the edge, reaching his arm out to fist at Robert’s cock, painting a jet of white hot cum across his torso as he spilled his own load inside him, stuttering his hips involuntarily as he blurted his boyfriends name, his breath hitched and hoarse before pulling out and collapsing on top of him exhaustedly. _ _ _

___They lay for a while in their own mess, both too mind-fucked as well as physically-fucked to do anything but exist. It was Robert who moved first, dragging one of his arms from it’s uncomfortable position, tangled in the bedsheets to stroke his fingers up and down Aaron’s back, coated with a layer of glistening sweat, his skin hot to touch as his panting started to regulate._ _ _

___“I’m gonna sleep for a week” Aaron mumbled into Roberts neck who could barely make any response but to breathe a laugh/sigh as he turned his head to kiss into Aaron’s dark curls. “Was it okay?” Aaron mumbled shyly, rolling from Roberts body to his side but barely moving his head._ _ _

___“I-Incredible” Robert sighed happily “You were… are… fucking incredible”_ _ _

___He turned his body tiredly to face Aaron who was gazing up curiously at the older man, he slid his hands onto Aaron’s hips, pushing his lips against his in a slow, loving kiss, letting his tongue explore the familiar insides of Aaron’s mouth._ _ _

___“You don’t have to say that, just ‘cause it’s me” Aaron mumbled shyly, looking up at him through his eyelashes_ _ _

___“I’m not, I swear” Robert reassured “I’ve never felt that good, no one’s ever made me feel like that”_ _ _

___“What’s so different about me?” Aaron chuckled lightly, resting his forehead against Roberts  
“I love you.. that’s why it’s different” Robert admitted, voice not wavering as he stroking his hand up and down Aaron’s side_ _ _

___“Y-You.. r-really?” Aaron wide-eyed him curiously, biting his lip as his voice quivered_ _ _

___Robert nodded slowly, pressing his lips against Aaron’s tenderly “Think I’ve known for a while, just felt like the right moment to finally admit it.. I’ll understand if you’re not ready to say it back..”_ _ _

___“I am” Aaron blurted “I mean.. I am ready.. to say it I mean”_ _ _

___Robert smiled, kissing him affectionately and nudging his nose against him lightly._ _ _

___“I love you Aaron”_ _ _

___“I love you too Robert”_ _ _

___They fell asleep that night in each others arms, totally in awe of the other man tangled together with him. Not knowing what love had felt like until that moment when they both fell in deep with each other, just one person who meant the entire world and universe to him._ _ _

___And to think it all started with a failed virginity pact and a box of johnnies._ _ _

____That’s love._ _ _ _


End file.
